creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Keepa
Silver Keepas are a rarer variant of Keepas. They are peaceful rare creatures that can spawn on nearly every solid block during day and night, even on crafted blocks in your living room. They spawn most "often" on corrupted blocks like on the Corruption layer deep underground. If a Silver Keepa or any other kind of Keepa is near, you will be "alerted" by an Arcstone-symbol showing up on your compass-bar on top of your screen that radiates light blue semi-circles for a second or two. If they spot player-characters or if player-characters approach them, Silver Keepas will react scared and will run away. Keepas of all kinds will usually run into the exact opposite direction, directly away from players, so players can use this habit to chase Keepas into traps of different sorts (by using "Shift" to run as the default key). Silver Keepas will not fight back when being attacked or while being tamed, but they will always attempt to run away if they are not trapped. All Keepas seem to lose stamina when running, so they have to take breaks, and sometimes (especially when taking a breath) they seem to get hypnotized by the Arcstone on their antenna which makes them pause a bit longer. Silver Keepas can be cornered at "high" cliffs of at least 3 blocks height, they can be chased into pits (that will have to be 3 blocks deep) or can be "trapped" by building walls of at least 3 blocks height around them. You can also fence Keepas in with actual Fences to keep them put; but please note that a current bug can let Keepas glitch upwards or downwards all of a sudden, into a cave right underground or onto a tree top above. Since update R30 on April 6th 2016 Keepas can swim, however it's also still possible for them to drown in liquids. Silver Keepas require 2 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. If killed, Silver Keepas might drop ca. 1-30 Arcstones in any case, also possibly Coal, Gunpowder, Moss Torches and/or Basic Extractors (can vary) in a significantly larger amount than ordinary blue Keepas do. Silver Keepas might also often drop Stone Mining Cells, Wood Walls, Explosive Bombs, Obsidian Ore, TNT, Stun Bombs, Blue Carpets, Beeswax, Cragwood and/or Leather armor. When Silver Keepa Pets are fed their favorite food, they will provide their owners with 1-5 Arcstones at every harvest, plus Silver Keepas will also often give Coal Torches, Blue Pigments or other Pigments, Brown Mushrooms, Extractors, Advanced Extractors, Stacked Stone Wall, Red Wood Walls, Melted Wax, Stun Bombs and other explosives, pieces of Obsidian armor, Obsidian Swords, Obsidian Mining Cells and occasionally even rare recipes like Dark Lumite Wall, Light Lumite Wall and Adobe building blocks (as of R26 in December 2015). Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite food to receive a good harvest. For example, if you feed a Turnip Sandwich to a Silver Keepa that loves common Sandwiches or if you give it a Mushroom Pot Pie if its favorite food is common Pie, then you might not even receive any Arcstones when harvesting from it. Golden Keepas are an even rarer variant of Keepas.Category:Creatures Category:Unresisting Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Night Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Underground Creatures Category:Pets